The Third Morgenstern
by Scarlett Shay Malfoy
Summary: In an interesting turn of events, Valentine's third child, Jace's twin sister stumbles upon the portal he uses to travel in between Idris and New York and all hell breaks loose when she becomes part of the fight.
1. Preface

The Third Morgenstern

By: Kristin Teran

Preface

I walked into the Hall of the Accords, carrying my flute. The big concert was tonight and I was extremely excited. Not only because I had a solo in the hardest song, or because I was getting to conduct the song that I wrote, but because father was going to see it all happen. I took my seat in the first chair and searched the audience for my father. My heart sank when I didn't see him. I told my self to remain optimistic. I told myself that he might come later. But even at what was to be the epitome of the night, he was nowhere in sight.

At the end of the night, I decided to rebel a little. I rode my Kawasaki motorcycle back the manor. I walked into the dining room, finding no trace of father anywhere. It was then that I found a note from him on top of the original copy of Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass with my name on it. It read:

_Daphne, _

_I won't be around for a while. _

_I'm working on taking down the Clave but I found certain factors can help me in my quest._

_The only thing is that they lie outside Idris. _

_I hope you understand._

_Your Father,_

_Valentine _

I couldn't believe it. Dad was gone. Again. And this time, he wasn't easily found. Then I realized what my book under the note meant. _Through the Looking Glass _was the book he had read this book to me when I was a child to make me go to sleep.

I rushed upstairs into my bedroom and looked into the body-length mirror next to my bureau. I didn't reflect my image back to me. Instead it showed a sunrise on a river. With the book still in my hand, I realized what my mirror really was.

It wasn't the harmless mirror I had thought it was my entire life.

It was a portal.

And Dad was somewhere on the other side.


	2. Through the Looking Glass

The Third Morgenstern

By: Kristin Teran

Chapter 1: Through the Looking Glass

When I stepped through the portal, I was astounded to find myself in a place I had only dreamed about. New York City. In school they mentioned the city about a thousand times. I had wanted to visit the "city that never sleeps" instead of the weekly trips to the city of glass.

The portal led to Father's boat, which I was sure was on the Hudson River. I recognized the pictures from the books back home. But I must say that it was ten times better when the scene was during sunrise. Or at least it was darn close to it.

I walked around the side of the boat and ran into, of all people, Jay. He was talking to Dad in a very hushed tone despite the fact that they were the only ones on the boat before I got there. Or at least that's what it seemed like.

"Father? Jace?" I said, acting like I was surprised.

"Daphne! So you got the note from the table. How was the concert?" Father asked, trying to be conversational.

"Why don't you tell me? Considering the fact that you had front seats and I can never enter the symphony again?" Anger filled me as the night's events came flooding back to me.

When I got home and figured out Dad's clues, I changed out of my concert clothes, got a backpack, and put some essential items in it just in case this little adventure might extend itself. I even packed my combat clothes, my seraph blades, and my katanas just in case I might have to kick some demon butt while I was here. And as for my stele, I never leave home without it.

I set my backpack on the floor of the boat and walked over to the space of railing I stood by when I was young.

"So Jace, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, sis."

"Well, as you might have guessed, tonight was the Symphony of Idris' performance in the Hall of the Accords. I was, like, the star of it this year. I got Dad tickets, but his quest to take down the Clave led him to here." I leaned against the railing as I gazed longingly into the lights of the New York night. Kids at my school dream of this place. And my brother gets to live here.

"You know," I started, "I kind of envy you, you know."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he leaned on the railing by me.

"All the kids back home dream of this place. I wish I lived here. No offense to Dad, but this is where I'd rather live. The sheer liveliness of it all. There's nothing that can compare to it at home," I gushed. I looked out on the Hudson River and saw stir the surface of the water. From what I could tell, it wasn't a fish. Actually, it looked almost . . . human. "Was that a . . ." I trailed off.

"Yes, that was a nixie," Dad said walking up from behind us. "Daughter, you don't want to live here. This city is crawling with Downworlders." He grimaced as he said "Downworlders".

"Father, that is the exact reason why I want to live here. I've been cooped up in Idris for far too long. How do you except me to be the best shadowhunter I can when I don't have the savvy of those who live in Institutes. I can't solely rely on the things school has told me and the things you've taught me." I looked into his eyes and added a puppy pout for good measure.

"As always, you are right, my daughter. For the duration of your stay, you can stay with Jonathan," he said, touching his palm to my cheek. "And as for you, Jonathan, you have a lot to consider. Take care of Daphne. And don't let Clarissa get any ideas into her head. She's already too outspoken," Dad said with a chuckle.

He turned to the both of us, bid us farewell, and turned to the almost sunrise on the Hudson, lost in thought.


End file.
